Blindly in Love
by Aldira
Summary: Isaac's life was pretty much the same after the surgery despite his lack of sight. His best friend was still Augustus. He still loved his mother and still hated his father. One thing that's new is his neighbor that moved in from England, who had the ability to make his heart beat wildly. Now that he can no longer see, maybe he'll start loving with his heart instead of his eyes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All rights belong to J.K. Rowling, author of the Harry Potter series, and John Green, author of _The Fault in Our Stars_.

Warnings: slash, meaning boyxboy, OOC-ness, non-magic

Pairings: main Isaac/Harry, side Augustus/Hazel

**Blindly in Love**

His name was Isaac Caldwell, a proud lover of video games, proven by the shelf, albeit a small one, stacked with all of his games in alphabetical order. He had an intense fondness for Coca Cola, his favorite drink, almost to the point that one could call it obsession. He would even reject a million dollars if someone proposed that he give up the carbonated liquid. Well, that was going too far since his mother really needed the money, especially after—okay, he'd quit drinking the soda, but it would be extremely difficult. The things he'd do for his mother, he really loved her dearly. He couldn't stand his father or drunkards though.

Isaac sat back against the couch, absolutely bored out of his mind. Sure, the blind-friendly video games caught his interest the first few days but the initial appeal faded and stagnated. He lifted his head forward and dropped it, feeling a thump when he hit the back of the couch, repeating the process multiple times, stopping before he gave himself an unnecessary headache.

Was his life this boring without Augustus and Hazel? The two were currently in Amsterdam, fangirling over their favorite author, Van something, and sucking face under the moonlight or some romantic shit like that. How Hazel ever convinced Augustus to read a book not about zombies and gore was beyond him. In his eyes, she just made the impossible possible, and for that, Isaac wasn't sure if he should be elated or disappointed, as by the transitive property or whatever (math wasn't his best subject), she was the cause for his current suffering through boredom. He should be grateful, he thought, since Augustus was the happiest he had been in what seems like forever. Isaac smiled, not knowing how to express his thankfulness to Hazel's existence. A part of him, however, was bitter that the two of them left him behind. Was it love that caused them to forget everything but each other? Probably. In truth, he was envious of the obvious connection they shared. He was certain he had it with Monica, but how wrong he was…Rage still built in his chest whenever he even thought about her. He wasted fourteen months of his life, time that he would never get back, all for that lying bit—

Isaac startled out of his thoughts when the doorbell rang. He rose slightly, hand finding the arm of the couch as a precaution, carefully aware of his surroundings.

"I got it, honey," his mom called out from the kitchen. After a short moment, he heard hurried footsteps heading down the hallway, a soft creak later signified the front door opening.

"Hello?" Her pleasant voice filtered through his ears.

From what he could pick up from the conversation, the people at the door were apparently new neighbors of his, a family of three, judging by the number of voices. Probably an obese man and his equally fat son. Isaac liked imagining the appearances of others based on how they speak and interact, although that doesn't mean it was a very effective method as he was wrong on multiple occasions, but it does help him visualize. He winced at the high, shrill voice, picturing a skeleton-thin woman with a fake smile with her nose permanently scrunched up in distaste.

"Mom?" Isaac stood, hand on the wall just outside the kitchen, facing the doorway. He could almost see the way the family took in his messed-up hair, torn jeans with an AC/DC shirt, and tinted glasses (which were for medical purposes, but he highly doubted that they would know that right off the bat).

"Isaac, these are our new neighbors. Come say hi?"

He tilted his chin up in acquiescence before heading into the kitchen, yanking the refrigerator open and feeling around for a drink. He walked out with a Coke in his hands, sticking close enough to the wall that his elbow would be occasionally scrape against it. Isaac planned to walk a few more steps before casually taking a sip from the soda. What he didn't take into account was the box that shipped in his new video games guiltily standing in his path, not that he knew at the time. He never even considered that video games would be his downfall, literally. While Isaac made his spectacular fall, the coke sloshing out of the bottle, he mentally cursed the box, making plans to burn it later. Bracing himself for the landing, he was surprised to find slim hands catch him, falling against a lean body.

"Are you okay?" Isaac angled his head down slightly to face his savior. He had miscalculated; there was another person. Grabbing hold of thin shoulders, Isaac regained his balance, taking a deep breath, he absently noted that the other male, and his rescuer was definitely male despite his small and frail stature, smelled rather nice. He could detect a hint of vanilla and lily.

_Great,_ Isaac thought, recognizing the fluttering feeling in his stomach and burn of a tell-tale blush on his face. _I have a crush on someone I don't even know._

* * *

There wasn't much information about Isaac, so I will be constructing his own background and random personal facts throughout this story. I absolutely loved the book and the movie was a pleasant surprise as I didn't think I would enjoy it as much as I did. I have been considering writing a story with this crossover for a while now, but I didn't want to touch on this book since it was something I feel deeply (was that the right word?) about. I was afraid that maybe I would ruin what John Green was trying to convey to the audience. However, I looked at my other published stories and thought to myself, well, I already tampered with the intent of the other authors so screw this shizz. I hope the characters aren't too OOC though. Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All rights belong to J.K. Rowling, author of the Harry Potter series, and John Green, author of _The Fault in Our Stars_.

Warnings: slash, meaning boyxboy, OOC-ness, non-magic

Pairings: main Isaac/Harry, side Augustus/Hazel

**Blindly in Love**

Isaac smiled amusedly in the general direction of his mother, or at least tried to as she bustled around the house.

"Oh, maybe I should just stay home. I think it's too soon," she mumbled, and Isaac could practically see her hands pulling at the ends of her hair nervously.

He waved off her concerns from his reclined position on the veranda. "Just go. I can take care of myself for a few hours. It's not like I'll fall in a ditch…again."

"It's just, I can't help but worry," Isaac felt the edge of the cushioned recliner chair dip as his mother sat down. "In case you forgot, you are my eldest son."

The corner of his lip quirked up when a hand came up to ruffle his hair affectionately.

"I know," his own hand found hers briefly to squeeze in comfort, "but that's why you have to trust me, right?"

"Right."

There was a silence as the two sat and basked in the moment.

"Well," his mother said as she stood up, patting down her clothes, "I guess it's time I head off to work now. Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Yes, yes, I'll be fine! Go, I'm pretty sure you were supposed to leave 10 minutes ago."

"Shit!" she exclaimed before hurrying back into the house, letting out another curse as she smacked into the glass door.

"Language!" Isaac chided jokingly.

"Yes, mother!"

He shook his head at her antics.

"Graham, honey! Get in the car!" she called out a few seconds later. Isaac heard his younger brother yell back a confirmation before saying a quick good-bye to him. Isaac's head tilted back up when he heard footsteps back outside, sock clad feet padding softly against the cool wood of their porch.

"Before I forget," his mother said before quickly darting down to kiss his cheek.

"Mom!" Isaac whined in fake annoyance, wiping his face.

Her tinkling laughter filled the house as she made her speedy retreat, shouting out her good-bye as the door slammed shut.

Isaac smiled, leaning back down in the chair for a minute. He rested in that position for exactly seven minutes before he grew bored. Not wanting to return inside just yet, he decided to take a little stroll. And since his mother absolutely forbid him to go outside a three feet parameter of their house, Isaac settled on simply walking the perimeter of the backyard.

With his cane in hand, he was just minding his own business, enjoying the nonexistent summer breeze and the screeching of the tittering birds when he was attacked. By a tree.

"Ow! Fuck!" He jerked away, angrily smacking a branch only to have it return the favor to his face.

"Hitting a blind guy. Very mature," Isaac grumbled, nursing his scratched cheek.

A high-pitched shriek, not that he would ever admit it out loud, escaped from his lips as he tripped, landing face first in dirt and consequently earning a mouthful of said dirt. As Isaac scrambled onto his knees, sputtering and hacking up bits of rocks and leaves and _god forbid that to be a worm_, he belatedly registered the sound of soft laughter on the other side of the fence.

Isaac could feel his face flush in embarrassment despite no one to actually witness his little mishap. Only hear it, if that made the situation even marginally better.

"Are you okay?" There was still a hint of amusement coloring the voice.

"Well, that tree slapped harder than my ex when she was in her bitch mode, that I can say for sure," Isaac said, grimacing at the sting in his cheek.

That startled the teen into another fit of giggles, and when it finally died down into quiet snickers, Isaac spoke once more.

"So, um, you're my new neighbor, right?"

Fuck! Why'd he ask that? He could hear the British accent. It's not exactly a common occurrence to hear a British accent smack dab in the middle of Indianapolis. Stupid stupid stupid!

The only thing keeping him from actually slapping himself in time with his mantra was the high risk of the sound reaching across the fence and into the ears of his crush. Isaac already earned the title of a klutz; there was no way he wanted to add 'insane' to his ever sinking reputation. That was almost as bad as 'blind'. Almost.

"That's me. Harry Potter, at your service" came the reply.

"Isaac Caldwell," he bit his lip, struggling internally to somehow keep the conversation going. His mouth opened in a silent scream as the silence only continued, gesturing madly at the sky, praying to every god out there to just _please help him for once_.

"So—,"

"Well—,"

The two stopped mid sentence.

"Oh go ahead!" Isaac urged.

"No no, you started first. I'm sorry. Continue?"

"I just," Isaac paused, wincing at the sheer stupidity of his answer, "wanted to get rid of the awkward silence."

He really wished the earth would just open up and swallow him whole. Isaac barely restrained a groan as he wallowed in his pool of self pity, heavily leaning back against the fence, feeling the wood scratch roughly against his shirt and probably tearing and ripping the material in the process. Not that Isaac particularly cared at the moment. He was too busy wallowing.

God, he was such an idiot. He didn't even have a chance with Harry. Maybe he should just save whatever dignity he had left and—

"It seems you and I had similar thoughts," Isaac stopped in the middle of his angst rant, ears perking up to eagerly listen to what Harry had to say. "I can't stand the silence, either."

Isaac nearly cried tears of joy when he realized he didn't completely destroy his chances. Yet. He shouldn't get his hopes up too soon.

"So," Harry continued, his voice taking on a sort of teasing edge to it, "Isaac Caldwell, care to tell me your deepest, darkest secret?"

_You mean that I jerked off to the memory of your body pressing up against mine last night? _

Isaac let out a nervous chuckle, ruffling his hair as his mind raced to figure out a reply. No way was he ever saying that aloud. It sounded perverted even in his own thoughts.

But the way the smaller teen felt against him! Harry's skin was so soft and smooth, and his fingers itched to just trace nonsensical designs across his back, stomach, chest. And the way his body perfectly molded into his own, so delicate and pliable, and Isaac had only needed to just lean his head down slightly to press his lips against Harry's and

HE WAS TAKING TOO LONG TO REPLY!

Isaac's mouth opened and spouted off the first thing that came to mind.

"I can eat two whole boxes of pizza in one sitting!"

There was a stunned pause as the two processed what Isaac had just said, or rather shouted.

Nope, he officially ruined it this time. Isaac wished he knew where the shovel was because he wanted nothing more than to dig a hole in his backyard and bury himself in the ground. Good bye world, Isaac Caldwell will no longer be a huge disgrace and symbol of human awkwardness any longer.

_ Good bye, Mom, thank you for taking of me all of my life and sticking by me. Good bye, Graham, I still don't forgive you for pulling that prank last Halloween THAT WE SHALL NEVER SPEAK OF AGAIN. Good bye, Augustus, no one could ask for a greater friend than you. I hereby give you my collection of video games. P.S. visit me at my grave when you pass level 53. I can't beat the fucking boss. Good bye, Dad, I still hate you. _

Too bad he never got to confess his feelings, and no, not in the Japanese shoujo school girl way with cherry blossoms blowing in the breeze, and wait, was that clapping?

As Isaac snapped out of whatever gloomy spiral of depression he was in and found that, no, that wasn't his imagination, he registered the sound of a slow clapping on the other side of the fence.

"I applaud you for your unrivaled talent."

"Is that sarcasm I hear?" Isaac asked jokingly, relief flooding every sense of his being.

"We British love our sarcasm."

"What are you doing?" The sound of shuffling caught his attention.

"Just gardening."

"Oh, like daisies and tulips and stuff?"

"Hey!" Harry said indignantly. "Some of these things have thorns, okay?"

"Yes, the power of being pinpricked to death is high."

"Gardening is a very masculine pastime."

Isaac snorted. "Please. That's almost as bad as ballet."

There was silence.

"Really?!" Isaac exclaimed, surprise and disbelief entwining together, mouth agape.

Harry laughed. "I'm joking. But come talk to me when _you_ try to remove an entire rose bush after your aunt declares the color to be entirely unappealing."

The last bit was said in imitation of in a shrill voice that Isaac could definitely recall from yesterday's visit.

"An _entire_ rose bush?"

"Yep. With only a hand shovel and a pair of gloves."

Isaac whistled. "Pretty impressive, small fry."

"There's not much of a difference between you and me," Harry scoffed.

"And I shall forever hold these few inches over your head, like pretty much everything else in the world," Isaac said the last part quietly, snickering when Harry grunted in annoyance, obviously hearing the height jab perfectly fine.

"So what are you doing?"

"Well, I was walking. And then I wasn't."

"Your expertise at falling is astounding."

_Now if only that translated over to making you fall for me,_ Isaac thought.

"There's only so much space to walk around in a backyard," he defended himself.

"What about the lake?" Harry suggested.

"Please," Isaac shook his head, "my mom doesn't trust me to make a sandwich in my own kitchen let alone walk in an area with open water by myself."

"Is that so?" Harry made a humming noise as he considered that. "I could take you then. That way your mother wouldn't have to worry about you toppling over only to meet a watery end."

Isaac stretched his arms far above his head, sighing with relief when his back made a satisfying crack. He dropped his head back, the sun casting its rays onto his face.

Basking in the warmth, Isaac replied.

"A little water can't best me."

"So it's a date?"

Isaac jerked forward, choking on his spit. He pounded on his chest desperately as coughs racked his body. Barely registering Harry's worried inquiries, Isaac's face flushed brightly, blood flowing loudly in his ears.

_A date?!_

* * *

…Has it seriously been over a year since I updated? _Gets down on knees and bows._ I'm sorry. But now I have another one up, right? _Sweat drops_. _Gulps_. Right? Heh...heh…Runs away.

_Strokes nonexistent beard_. Okay, let's answer all the reviews that have stock-piled up.

RandomAsRainbows: Oh, I won't make you cry. _Eyes gleam_. Much. Muahahaha-coughcoughhack. _Chokes on spit like Isaac._

SeriouslySiriusB: Yeah, unfortunately this is the only tfios and hp crossover that I've found. _Pouts_. There needs to be more.

rAndOmgiRl1220: I hope you meant adorable. But abhorable is cool, too, I guess?

Alizayla: I try to make Harry as in character as possible, but it's so easy to just bend and mold him into…well, anything really. But I try.

J-walker: Multi-chaptered? Definitely. Amazing? Eh…hopefully. And you must read the book! (Or maybe you already have, since this reply came so late) There was this one sweet scene between Hazel and Isaac that wasn't in the movie, and I just cried so much! God, the feeellllzzzz.

Guest #2: That's what I've been thinking this whole time! People need to cross these two fandoms more. No, thank _you_ for making _my _life a better place for actually reading this story.

Guest #3: NO HULK DON'T SMASH! _Cowers under bed_. Here another chapter. _Pushes it with a 20 meter stick from across the room_.

godess bubbles: Questions are fine! I won't bite your hand off or anything. Though I had that strange habit when I was younger…Well, anyway! No, Harry doesn't have magic in this story, and no, my Harrys are usually the more submissive in relationships, but that isn't to say that he'll be weak and too reliant.

Peanut Butter394: …There's actually another crossover of these fandoms?! _Hurries to find it_.

Georgia: Of course I'm continuing it! I shall never abandon this poor baby. Never!

And to all my other, glorious reviewers: Thank you so much for leaving down your thoughts and comments! They were all read and deeply appreciated! They also greatly encouraged me to keep writing, so like I said, thanks a whole bunch.

Until next time! - Aldira~


End file.
